Creating a New Tomorrow
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: Takumi resolves to live a more active life with the help of his new friends, but while sorting out his feelings for Rimi, he forms bonds with the other girls that may go beyond friendship. Bigger problems emerge when the aftermath of Noah II's rampage awakens the power of dormant Gigalomaniacs. Now they must aid these people before their unstable powers toss Shibuya into chaos!


**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Chaos;Head characters, concepts or logos. All credit goes to the series creators, copyright owners, and credited companies.

* * *

It had been over a month since the incident with Noah II, and Shibuya was still undergoing massive reconstruction. Despite the appearances of monsters and proclaimed sightings of girls wielding mysterious swords, most of the locals remained completely unaware of the true cause, though even after everything they had experienced, it was questionable whether or not anyone would've believed the truth.

In any case, the government had deemed the information far too dangerous to release to the public, only claiming that the incident was over and assuring the locals that they had no further reason to worry about further problems.

Aside from the frenzied whispers and rumors of government conspiracy, those who had lived through the disaster remained vigilant of further disturbances, the previous normality having been shattered. Nevertheless, life in the city had continued as it had always been, people going about their daily schedules aside from those unfortunate few whose workplaces and businesses had been destroyed in the wake of Norose's perfected machine. Luckily most of the rubble had been cleared away, making room for the widespread rebuilding.

Several people remained cautious as they passed the pedestrian scramble, nervously eying the broken remains of the 107 Building while muttering to each other. This particular part of town had been hit with the brunt of the catastrophe, the ensuing earthquakes and hostile insect-like creatures created by Noah II having torn through the square like a spear through flesh. All had been quiet for weeks, yet due to the lack of information given to the public, the local citizens were jittery as ever, dreading the day that the horror would begin anew.

Among the moving crowd, a single girl remained completely indifferent to the discontented environment, her gaze cold and alert with a popsicle in hand. Standing tall with a slim figure and piercing eyes, she was attractive yet her cold and analytical demeanor made most too afraid to even speak to her. Most striking was the dark purplish blue hair that cascaded down her back, reaching her waist. Unbeknownst to those around her, the teenage girl was Sena Aoi, one of the seven mysterious swordsmen rumored to be prowling the city limits.

Indifferent to the passing crowds, she took a bite of her frozen snack, her eyes narrowing in discontent as she felt a strange chill in the air. "Odd... In the middle of spring." she pondered quietly while observing similar reactions from other people.

It had been relatively warm only moments ago, yet even with the afternoon sun shining brightly overhead, the sensation did not fade. Another blast of icy wind caused her to shiver, the short skirt of her high school uniform doing little to shield her from the cold. It was clear from the mumbled complaints of other bystanders that she had not imagined it. As the lightly dressed crowd began to search for someplace warmer to stand, Sena remained perfectly still, her restless eyes carefully taking in every detail of her surroundings.

She cast aside the ice-cream bar in her hand, no longer interested. "Hmmm, this isn't your everyday cold snap." she deduced out loud, slowly extending her arm outwards as if she were holding something.

Seconds later, a transparent blade materialized between her fingers. It was a large sword with a mechanized appearance, bearing two long blades that faced each other like a silhouetted image, making it look like the end of a curved barbeque fork, the guard overly large, and the shaft ending in a similarly two-pronged handle. While such a vibrantly threatening weapon would have frightened the remaining passerby, the Di-Sword was invisible to all but her in its partially booted state; existing only in her hand, yet not in the minds of anyone else.

"So, it's a game of hide-and-seek..." Sena closed her eyes a breathed in deeply. Her footsteps were muffled by the sound of construction vehicles, and her presence went unnoticed by the rapidly thinning crowd.

Once certain that nobody was watching, she stealthily approached the ruins of the 107 building, carelessly ripping aside the police tape that surrounded it. The broken doorway was easy enough to pass, though the once bustling center was dark and unlit, its open corridors now filled with rubble of varying shapes and sizes. Realizing she wouldn't get much farther without a little extra help, she fully booted her Di-Sword, the weapon solidifying into a real object with the provocation of her will as the catalyst. Making a slashing motion with her weapon, the rubble seemingly sprung to life, floating in mid air before rearranging itself so that she had a path to walk.

Her shoes echoed uncomfortably across the tile floor as she walked on, the cold sensation from before returning in force. This confirmed her earlier suspicions that the phenomenon was indeed coming from the ruined building. Trapped in her own thoughts, she was almost blown off her feet by a burst of wind, forcing her to stab her blade into the ground to stabilize her position while she held her skirt in place with the other hand. Once she had become accustomed to the unnatural current, her confusion turned to frustration.

"I don't care who you are, but I won't let you hide from me!" she screamed with a note of anger, her words only prompting the wind to strengthen. "Fine, have it your way!"

Sena braced herself before removing her Di-Sword from the floor, placing one hand over the flat of the blade and holding it like a shield. She focused, using her own mental powers to form the surrounding debris into a giant blockade, positioning herself behind it as she moved along behind it, moving farther and farther towards the direction that the icy gusts were coming. As if heeding her will, most debris shattered in her wake, her desire for its removal allowing her to proceed without delay.

Seeing a doorway up ahead, the dark-haired girl cast aside her guard and thrust her weapon into the aged wood, causing it to splinter with merely a thought. As soon as she entered the room beyond, the strange currents subsided, though for some reason she felt even colder than before.

The room appeared to be some type of office, most likely belonging to someone who worked at the ruined department store. It was a small space with a simple coat rack and plush carpet, the latter of which was strewn with bits of plaster from the crumbling ceiling. The chair was overturned and a wooden desk sitting in the corner of the room bore signs of age.

The high school senior blinked as she saw her breath while suppressing a shiver, her expression inscrutable as ever. Sensing no malevolent intentions, she lowered her weapon and crossed over to the room's lone cracked window, running her hand across the cold surface only to feel frost melt beneath her fingertips. She could not deny something very odd was going on. Lost in thought, she was caught unaware by a subtle scraping noise. Tensing up, she raised her D-Sword and sliced the air around her as if daring someone to attack.

"Show yourself!" she demanded without an ounce of fear, eliciting a faint whimpering from beneath the wooden desk.

Raising her leg, she kicked it aside, preparing to impale the culprit with her Di-Sword only to stop mid-slash. Huddled on the floor was a tiny figure huddled in a blanket, a fearful sobbing coming from the curled up form. Upon seeing her would-be victim, Sena stayed her hand, though she did not let her guard down. She knew all too well the power of a Gigalomaniac, and was unwilling to relent after the resistance she experienced during her investigation.

"Who are you?" she sneered, receiving only more cries of fear from the frightened child. "You answer me when I speak to you! No ordinary person could have done this!"

The child began crawling away like a frenzied animal corned in the woods. Becoming irritated by the stranger, she reached out to seize the fleeing figure, only grabbing the edge of the blanket. She pulled, revealing the form of a boy with light brown hair, shaggy and uncut. His eyes were a dull gray color, and his face young and innocent. She deduced that the crying child, or at least the illusion thereof, was no more than eight years old.

"Please!" the child threw his hands over his head and shivered. "Don't hurt me... I didn't mean to!" he apologized to the prongs of her weapon.

Sena raised her Di-Sword again as if to slice the air around him, but nothing happened. Had it been a delusion or disguise created by another Gigalomaniac, her own abilities would have dispelled it, and even revealed the enemy's Di-Sword. Still sitting at her feet was the trembling child, unarmed and defenseless. Hesitating for a moment, she reluctantly lowered the blade, instead repositioning her hands so that the prongs faced behind her.

Looking considerably calmer, yet still deathly serious, she took one step away from the boy in an attempt at courtesy, only speaking when he worked up the courage to look up at her. "Hey kid... How did you real boot that storm?"

"What?" the child sniffled, looking ever more confounded through his tears.

"I don't like to repeat myself! How did you change the weather? A warm day doesn't just turn into a polar plunge in seconds!"

"I... I don't know... ..." the boy blurted out, shuffling back against the wall in the wake of her harsh tone. He sobbed again, though his actions earned him no sympathy from the woman. "I don't know what happening to me!" he mumbled, his voice raising with each syllable. "Why's this happening to me!?"

"You tell me, kid..." Sena stomped her foot impatiently, only to feel the temperature in the room drop considerably.

The thorny teenager guessed the phenomena had something to do with his emotions, though she suspected her attempts to coerce answers from him were not helping the situation. Having suffered quite a bit in her younger days, she had grown up to be cynical and harsh beyond her years, something that often alienated herself from her peers in school. Despite her smart and calculating nature, she was admittedly a short-tempered individual, thus she was not good with children.

She would've brought Kozue or one of the others along had she foresaw something like this happening. Letting out a deep sigh, the dark-haired woman dematerialized her Di-Sword, trying her best to force a smile. It was difficult, but seemed to have the desired effect.

The high school girl knelt down beside the still quivering boy, relieved that he was at lest looking at her now. "So, you really don't understand what's going on, do you?"

"No..." He let out a small whimper, but nodded all the same.

"To be able to make things happen without a D-Sword... I've only seen this phenomenon once before. Your abilities aren't normal, nor do they even seem natural."

"Wh-Who are you? What are you t-talking about?" the child stammered, looking uncomfortable beneath her solid gaze.

The dark-haired woman stood up, subconsciously clenching her fists before answering his questions with one of her own. "The reason it's so cold in here..." she cast him an appraising look. "Do you know?"

"Please, don't get mad at me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it!" the boy once again raised his hands to shield himself.

Sena observed him for a moment longer, her eyes gravitating towards the many holes in his jacket and the ragged condition of the t-shirt and jeans he wore underneath. As if on cue, he sneezed, a redness visible on his face even through the darkness. It was obvious whoever this boy was, he had been through some tough times, and was probably in need of shelter and medical attention.

"Perhaps you would care to answer some of my questions. Like, where are your parents? Why do you appear to be so unkempt?"

"My name is Tsutomu Amano." he began weekly, earning a grimace from the impatient girl.

"I didn't ask what your name was, or are you simply hard of hearing!?" she scolded, the child's look making her feel suddenly ashamed at her own temper. "Sorry... ... ... I'm not the best at dealing with juveniles... It's nothing personal, kid."

The boy named Tsutomu calmed down, though he remained wary of his interrogator. "My mom and dad were afraid of me... Everything was okay until weird things started happening."

"Trouble with parents, huh? Yeah, I know how that feels." she paused awkwardly, her expression a mirror of the child's. If only he knew just how true the statement was. "Did your parents do this to you?"

"I remember my mommy started yelling at me all the time. Kept saying everything was my fault." his tiny voice wavered, tears following. "It w-wasn't me... The grown-ups talked about things happening before... ... I didn't mean too!"

Sena watched him wallow in despair for a moment before becoming angry. "You didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted, startling the boy. "The stuff you heard your parents talking about was caused by a snake named Genichi Norose. No one else is to blame, but him!"

"Who's that?" Tsutomu asked, with a wide-eyed, somehow hopeful expression.

"Never mind, kid. You didn't do anything wrong, and your parents are a pair of morons for letting you end up like this. What the Hell are you even doing in a place like this? This place isn't safe; it might collapse with us inside, even now."

The child blinked in confusion. "Why are you here, too?"

"That's beside the point. Tell me what happened to you, instead?"

"When mommy was yelling at me, she suddenly got smacked away, like someone pushed her. The room got really cold and she was bleeding, then daddy saw it and chased me with his power drill. He didn't leave me alone until I ran outside. I was so scared so I kept running until I got lost, but they never came looking for me."

The female gigalomaniac suddenly looked as if she had been slapped in the face. It made sense that a normal person would've had a drastic reaction after the events of the Third Melt, but to think they would even attack their own child. "They couldn't understand your powers, so they were afraid." she deduced out loud.

"You mean I really caused all those bad things to happen?"

"Of course not!" Sena cut in, her temper frightening him once more. Seeing this, she knelt down beside the child, gently resting one hand on her knee. "The man who made the bad things happen did so because he wanted to, but you did nothing to warrant such treatment from anyone, least of all your own family."

"Then why do strange things happen wherever I go? People are afraid of me."

"The power to make imagination into reality is something we both have." She extended her arm, causing her Di-Sword to reappear. "We have special powers, known to some as Gigalomaniacs."

"Giga-what-acs?" the boy responded with an even more confused expression.

"Gigalomaniacs." she repeated, this time a little louder. She held out her sword in front of him, causing the child to cringe again, though he did not scamper away this time. "If we believe in something strongly enough, we can make it happen."

"I never wanted to hurt my mommy." he reasoned sadly, the looks of revulsion on his parents' faces still fresh in his mind. "I also stole things from people, cause I was hungry."

Sena casually rested her weapon on her shoulder. "You only did that because your mother and father left you with no other choice. Even if you can't go back home, hiding in a place like isn't safe for a kid, or anyone for that matter... You should leave."

"Where should I go?" Tsutomu looked up at the dark-haired teenager with an innocent wide-eyed look, though if it had an effect on her, she did not show it.

"That's really not my problem." she reasoned, standing up a little straighter. When the child looked away with a forlorn expression, she couldn't help but remember the helplessness she felt years ago. "I doubt the police will be of any help to you. There's a ton of more important things for them to worry about right now, and I seriously doubt they would understand anything."

He looked suddenly hurt. "Then what should I do?"

Her cold demeanor wavered for a moment. "How would I know?" she spoke, facing her back towards him. After hesitating again, she turned her head. "For now, come back to my place and we'll get you something to eat. After that, who knows? I'm only a high school student... There's not much else I can do alone."

"What about your mommy and daddy?" he spoke up, causing her to cringe suddenly. He had clearly struck a chord with her, despite not knowing it.

Sena turned her gaze from him to hide her discomfort, the grip on her sword tightening. "I don't have parents anymore..." she finished in a tone that told him the conversation was over before taking his silence as a chance to slip away.

As she headed for the broken door, the small boy followed after her, to which she did not protest. His presence certainly complicated things, considering she was still a kid herself. Perhaps bad experiences had forced her to grow up faster than most people, yet at the same time, she found the prospect of being burdened with another person's life to be equally unpleasant. Her Di-Sword still active, she paid him little mind as they exited through the front door of the destroyed department store. They were both lucky the structural integrity had not caused a cave-in while inside the building.

"Are you sure we can walk around here with so many grown-ups watching?"

"They can't see us... All they see is what I want them to see, and thus they believe us to be nothing more than a pair of construction workers."

Tsutomu suddenly looked amazed with childish wonder. "Wow! Can I do that, too!?"

"Perhaps some day... If you can ever control your powers." Sena refused to look back at him due to her growing impatience. When she did not respond, her companion continued to follow in an awkward silence.

Standing amidst the crowd in the scramble, she erased her Di-Sword and took a breath, the tranquil moment interrupted by a ring tone. She reached into the tan jacket of her school uniform, pulling out a smart phone. The number was seemingly familiar, though due to her recent addition of her companions from the Noah II incident, she had not yet memorized all of their contact information. She had spent so much time keeping to herself, that it felt strange to have so many people around. This was probably one of the few things that she and Takumi had in common.

"Yeah, what is it?" she answered, earning a tiny sigh from her caller.

"Oh hey, it's just Yua! Did I call you at bad time?" The other girl's more timid voice spoke from the other end.

Sena spared the tiniest of glances back at her follower. "You might say that." she answered flatly. Despite being in the same class, she and the blonde had not really spoken before the Third Melt, though she attempted to be more pleasant. "Why, do you need something?"

"Not really... I just wanted to know if you were still coming by this afternoon? We all agreed to meet at Takumi's place, remember?"

The dark-haired woman balked at the reminder. Thinking back, she had reluctantly agreed to go with the others, though it wasn't surprised she forgot the details. "Remind me again, what was this all about?"

"We were supposed to help him move out of that old shipping crate, remember?" Yua responded, her words still not earning any recognition from the recipient. "He's moving into his little sister's apartment, and we were all supposed to help him out."

She looked back at the child standing behind her. "Sorry, I forgot..." she replied in a deadpan voice. The sincerity of her apology was limited due to the current circumstances. "Some unexpected things happened and I can't make it. Would you apologize to Kozue for me?"

"That's fine, I suppose things happen to the best of us. Well, I'll tell everyone so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Sena answered half-heartedly, shutting off her phone before the conversation could continue. "All right kid, let's go." she called back to the stray, barely acknowledging his presence with an indifferent wave.

Tsutomu naturally followed her, no other destination in his young mind but wherever she was going. Growing up, his parents had told him not to talk to strangers, but due to the altercation with them such a short time ago, he saw little reason to obey. Nevertheless, he hesitated before taking another step, knowing that the woman he was following was little better than a complete stranger. After a moment longer of waiting, the high school girl clicked her foot on the asphalt, prompting him to hasten his pace to keep up with her longer stride.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Takumi Nishijo was hardly the athletic type, and hadn't been since his creation. Due to spending his days and nights sitting in front of the computer, physical activity tired him immensely, and today was no different. His couch had already been removed from the metal crate he called home, yet most of his knickknacks and gaming equipment remained in place, forcing him to personally ensure its safety. It wasn't as if he would've let strangers handle his precious treasures to begin with, though doing it himself had its drawbacks.

Due to the weekend's warm weather, he was wearing a simple shirt and pants in place of his school uniform, though he still felt the heat cramped up in the walls of his 'secret base'. Reaching down, he picked up a particularly large crate containing his desktop computer and gaming tools, only to stumble. Despite possessing strong mental powers, he was actually quite frail without them.

"Whoa... whoa... ... ... Ouch!" he grumbled bumping his head into a metal sheet. One thing he wouldn't miss were the walls of this place.

"Hey Taku, need some help with that?" a sweet voice called out, a familiar side-ponytail and pale pink hair emerging from behind the door.

The young otaku found her gesture touching, but ultimately refused. "No thanks... I decided that I should start doing things myself for a change. If I can't even lift a measly box, what chance do I have to survive in this world?"

Rimi appeared by his side, planting a tiny kiss on his cheek. Flabbergasted by the sudden display of affection, he almost dropped the package, only for her to catch the other end at the last second. "It's good to want to do things by yourself, but don't overdo it, kay?"

"I'll try and remember that..." Takumi blushed a deep red, still uncertain how to respond.

The relationship he had established with the pinkette was the first example of intimacy he ever had with someone who wasn't one of his delusions, and frankly, he had yet to become accustomed to her displays of affection. Due to the nature of their bond, both had decided to take it slow for his sake, and yet he couldn't help but feel nervous around a 3D girl, even one as beautiful and attentive as Rimi. Still, there were so many things about her he didn't quite understand; like how someone who had been so close to his original self could possibly except and love a created being like him.

"I saw that, you horn dog!" an all-too-familiar voice called out, the sudden intrusion causing the pink-haired girl to drop the package on Takumi's foot.

"Ow!" he yelped, earning a mumbled apology from his girlfriend. Instead, his annoyance was directed towards their newest visitor. "Gee Nanami, do you always have to barge in without knocking?"

"Well it's good to see you, too." she replied sarcastically, placing a hand on her hip. "Like it or not, we're family! I figured you'd be happier knowing your precious little sister wanted to drop in for a visit."

His expression remained neutral. "Have it your way, but if my stuff gets broken, you're paying for it... You know that, right?"

"Yeah yeah! I already know the rules... ... ... No breaking my big brother's doll collection."

"They're figurines, not dolls!" he stated with an irate look, though he couldn't help but feel relived that their interactions hadn't changed since the Shogun's revelation.

Even knowing that he was only a copy given life by the real Takumi Nishijo, Nanami still treated him like he was her real brother, and their relationship had actually strengthened as a result. In the past weeks she had actually gone out of her way to spend time with him, whether he wanted to or not, and likewise he had also agreed to do the same. In a way his false memories made it seem like he had known her his entire life, yet he still found that spending time with her was different. She had come to be more accepting of his flaws, though she still liked to tease him.

As if reading his thoughts, Nanami's expression softened. "You know? I might not have said this before, but it means a lot that you wanna move into my dinky little apartment. I know its not a palace, but you're the only family I have, and I wanna share it with you."

While his smile was reserved, he couldn't help but agree. "This place gets pretty cold during the winter, and it's a nightmare during the summer. How do you know I'm not doing this just to escape."

"C'mon! I know a big, strong brother like you wouldn't just leave his poor, delicate, little sister all alone in the big bad city."

He resisted the urge to sigh at her intended provocations. "You're a lot of things, but delicate sure isn't one of them.

"Why are you so mean, Taku!?" she jokingly whined with a false pout, which then twisted into a challenging grin. "Oh please, I know you too well. The old you would rather have held up in here forever than spent one afternoon with his darling little sister!"

"Guess you're right..." he mused, only to be surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. Takumi quivered with surprise before accepting the hug, gently returning the tight embrace with a gentle hug of his own.

"Thanks for that... You don't know how much this means to me, big bro!"

Rimi was enjoying the tender moment when an unfamiliar lurch reached the pit of her stomach. It wasn't as if she was worried about losing him to his own sister, was it? "Hey, didn't we come here to help Taku move his stuff?" she wagged her finger like a parent scolding a child. "Save the fun for after we're done."

"All right, no need to be like that." Nanami ran a hand through her dark blonde hair before reaching for a random box.

"Not that one!" Takumi screamed startling both girls. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, clearly upset by their sudden stares. "Umm... Yeah... ... That's the box with all my Blood Tune collectibles. I spent a long time wrapping them up so they wouldn't get damaged in the move."

His sister exchanged a knowing look with Rimi before shrugging. "Well that figures..." She shoved the package into his arms searching the room for something else. She settled on a sack, which upon further inspection contained his wardrobe. "Looks like mostly school uniforms. When this is over, I'm taking you shopping for some real clothes!"

"My clothes are just fine... And besides, I'm saving up for the new DLC packs for my favorite games. Why do I need more clothes?"

"Chill out! It's on me, bro!" she flashed him a smile and thumbs up, causing him to sweat drop.

Rimi nodded in agreement "She's actually right, y'know? Daisuke always said a handsome guy like you should dress more to meet the ladies."

The comment made him feel strangely subconscious, something that he had still yet to become used to. Though this time he had completely different reasons for feeling so. "I thought we had something... ... ..." he blushed furiously, earning a chuckle from the pinkette. "Um... ... You know what I mean..."

"And you think I don't wanna see my Taku dressed up for a change? We may be in a relationship, but that doesn't mean you can dress like a transient bum all the time. Don't assume I'm okay with it, just because I like you!"

Nanami folded her arms with a stubborn nod. "Yeah, like any girl would stay with a guy who wears the same t-shirt and jeans everyday he's not in school."

"Fine, I get it..." he admitted with a defeated look, though he felt grateful to be taking one step closer to a functional existence. "So, what do you say we finish up here so we can get this shopping trip over with?"

Rimi glanced over his shoulder at the small mountain of boxes with a dispirited look. "It would be a lot easier if the others would show up."

"Sorry we're late!" a fourth voice called out from behind them, it's owner being a tall blonde girl wearing glasses and a long skirt.

Yua waved casually as she joined the others in Takumi's hideout, a smaller girl following close behind her. The second visitor was relatively petite, with a childish face and pretty blonde hair tied into pigtails with black bows. Kozue quickly bounced forward, embracing Takumi with all of her might, while the older woman simply smiled, her expression calm and genuine. Since the Third Melt, the Gigalomaniacs had become good friends, their bonds forged through combat and experiences that normal people could scarcely comprehend.

Their host quickly noticed the absence of the remaining two girls. "So, Ayase and the scary chick didn't come with you?"

"She's not scary, she's Kozue's friend." the little girl retorted with a pout.

"FES was too busy with Phantasm's newest gig to show up. I think it was something important for her career, though I'm not sure." Yua pressed her index finger to her cheek in a thoughtful manner. "I called Sena earlier, but she apparently had something urgent to attend to."

Nanami rolled her eyes and frowned. "So she bunked at the last minute... How lame is that?"

"Calm down little sis, I'm sure she had her reasons." Rimi chimed in, earning a grimace from the younger girl.

"Wait just a damned minute! Since when are you suddenly my big sister!?"

The pink-haired girl leaned in, playfully grabbing Takumi's arm. "Maybe some day..." she winked, earning mixed looks from their fellow Gigalomaniacs.

Meanwhile, Takumi's sister found herself glancing around at the unlikely group, tentatively waiting before interrupting the silence. "It's kinda weird, huh guys?"

Yua blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone in this room has freaky superpowers, yet we're acting completely normal... Like that catastrophe last month was just a bad dream."

Her brother tensed up, his expression becoming unusually serious. "Well it's not like any of us want to talk about it, anymore." he glanced around at his companions, several of which appeared saddened by the reminder. He frowned, sharing in the sentiment. "I've had enough excitement for one lifetime. Some good old-fashioned monotony is perfectly fine with me."

"Not to say there's anything wrong with living a normal life." Rimi added, earning murmurs of agreement, and even smiles from the others. "After all, it's not good to dwell on the past."

Kozue suddenly looked hurt, her thoughts returning to her dark-haired friend. "It's easier for some of us than it is for others. Sena would think so, too."

Yua inclined her head in thought. "I've done some things I'm not proud of. You never do forget those who went before you."

"Yeah..." Nanami affirmed, the aged face of her brother's original self flashing through her mind. She would always miss him, but the presence of the young Takumi was proof that he had left a mark on the world. Forcing a smile, she looked around cheerfully at the grieving girls, her upbeat expression immediately garnering their attention. "All right, enough with the long faces!"

Her brother's pink-haired friend threw her fist in the air. "She's absolutely right! We came here to help Taku, so let's get do it. No more saying sad things, okay?" She sprung into a military salute. "Ten hut!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kozue exclaimed, the other girls following suit.

The group set to work, collecting boxes and carrying them downstairs to a small moving vehicle they had rented for the occasion. It was a hefty sum when factoring in the driver's fee, but the only other alternative would have been to carry everything across Shibuya by hand. Once Rimi and Nanami had taken care of the computer, Takumi personally ensured the safety of his Seira collection, placing several insulated crates on a hand truck before heading to the service elevator himself. It took several minutes for the lift to arrive, leaving him alone with the oldest member of his little group.

Yua stepped uneasily as she carried out a particularly large box. "This one's pretty big." she commented in an attempt to make casual conversation. "Um... What's in it?"

He observed her with a blank expression for several seconds before answering. "That!? It's just my collection of Blood Tune DVDs." he scratched his chin nervously, appearing excited that someone cared enough to ask. "I've got all of the limited edition box sets and the regular editions. I never opened the collector's packs. They're mostly for display."

"It really is an awesome show. It'd be great if you could let me borrow them some time."

"Wait a minute... Weren't you just pretending to be an anime nerd when we first met? Why the sudden interest in Blood Tune?"

She shifted from side to side, looking suddenly bashful. "Yeah, I did have some ulterior motives." she paused, looking deeply saddened by the memory. "And I'm sorry... What I did was cruel and heartless... ... I was horrible..."

"Yeah, you were." Takumi responded flatly, causing her to flinch.

"It really was awful of me. Pretending to be your friend and than accusing you of horrible crimes you didn't commit."

Drawing inspiration from a certain pinkette, he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in the way Rimi so often did for him. "Don't worry about it." he began, eliciting a gentle glance from the blonde. "Holding grudges is a waste of time and effort that could be better spent enjoying yourself. I'd much rather watch reruns than dwell on the past."

"Wow, talk about an oxymoron." Nanami commented with a playful look.

Yua ignored her. "I guess you're right... Thanks Taku!" she answered, both of them noting the use of his affectionate nickname.

Takumi took the box from her and placed it on the ground, fishing through it for a minute before pulling out three cases. "Here! It's the first three seasons of Blood Tune. You can give 'em back to me whenever you feel like it."

"Really!? You'll let me borrow them as long as I want?"

"I've seen those about a million times, so yeah. Just don't damage the jewel case or scratch the discs. Okay?"

Yua accepted his token with an excited smile, using both arms to clutch them close to her chest. "You can count on me!"

Despite the betrayal that marked their first meeting, he began to wonder if their newfound friendship could really continue like this. He had always wanted someone to chat with about his fandoms, and his beautiful senior seemed like she was more than happy to oblige. It felt nice these past few weeks, because for the first time in his decidedly short life, he had several people who spoke to him, all of which he knew he could trust with his life. Daisuke was cool, but his bond with these girls felt different. Strong and dependable like the friendships seen in so many of his favorite series.

"So..." he began, trying awkwardly to resume the conversation. "When exactly did you start getting into anime, anyway?"

She considered him for a moment before coming up with a puzzled look. "I really don't know, to be completely honest. I familiarized myself with the basics so that I could masquerade as a fellow fan, then I was completely hooked!"

Sensing her genuine interest, he found it easier to continue. "Really!? So what do you like most about the show. I thought Seira was awesome, and the soundtrack was God level, if you know what I mean?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Yua struck a thoughtful pose, but after a moment she appeared to be bewildered by her own thoughts. "Y'know, now that you mention it, I became a fan of it after just one episode. It felt comfortable and familiar, almost like I had watched it a million times, myself."

"Yeah, that's how I feel sometimes, too." He swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat, gently tugging at the collar of his shirt. "So, um... If you're not too busy this Friday, do you want to come with me to the anime store?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to go! I was thinking about picking up a few DVDs, so I don't see why we can't keep each other company. It's no an inconvenience for you, is it?""

"I was already planning on it, so no big deal." the young man responded, earning a cheerful nod from his upperclassman.

"How about we meet by the Hachiko Statue at the station around four o'clock?"

"That sounds fine with me." Takumi withheld a smile, feeling unusually light-hearted at the preposition. It had been a while since he went out with a friend. In fact, it made him feel more like a normal guy.

"Whoa Taku, you lucky punk!" Suddenly his younger sister emerged from the nearby stairwell. She nudged him in the side with a mischievous look. "First Rimi, now Yua... I never took you for the playboy type."

Her brother began flailing his arms in a frenzied wave. "Whoa, wait a minute... I mean... ... It's not like that! We were just..."

"Don't go misinterpreting things." The older girl shook her head, praying to whatever deity was listening that she wasn't blushing. Her voice was even when she spoke again. "Your brother and I are just friends, and that's it."

"Sheesh, I already knew that. No need to act so guilty." Nanami replied prompting the others to look towards each other, than turn away nervously.

The awkward conversation was abruptly interrupted by a familiar rumbling. The elevator door slid open, allowing them both to enter with the load. Takumi hastily resealed to package holding his precious DVD collection before pushing the hand truck along, closely followed by Yua and his sister, who had quickly seized another box in the confusion. After being harassed by his younger sibling, being trapped in a small space with her was not something he was particularly looking forward to.

Surprisingly, the rest of the moving went rather smoothly, without any more confusing thoughts and uncomfortable memories, just a bunch of friends helping each other get a job done. It only took a few more trips before the small mountain of boxes was loaded into the truck, and an even shorter time before they had reached their destination. Luckily, Nanami's apartment was on the first floor of a local tenant house, so they were able to transport everything to the doorstep without much trouble. Unpacking was easy, since his furniture had already been moved the previous night, though things quickly became cramped inside the small dwelling.

The layout of the apartment was fairly simple; a sparse living room with a television and a chair that looked like it had seen better days. Takumi's couch was already positioned in the corner, as was the empty bookshelf he used to hold his anime collection. There was also a small kitchenette, but due to his sister's lack of skills in the culinary arts, the stovetop and oven were dusty and unused. The younger Nishijo sibling usually spent what little pocket change she had on fast food, though she ate in moderation and kept in shape through constant exercise. Branching off from here were two doors, one leading to a small room containing a desk and bed, and the other to a corner bathroom with a simple shower and no tub.

While the two siblings began unpacking, Yua she set down the last box, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Phew, I guess that's the last of it."

Kozue glanced around with a wide-eyed expression and smiled. "It looks very nice. I'm sure you'll both be very happy here."

"Don't try to flatter me, this place is a dump." Their host grumbled, slapping a hand to her forehead and sighing. "Still, it's better than living in a steel crate on some random rooftop."

"You're exaggerating... It's not that bad." Takumi added kindly, only to sigh in the same manner as his sister a moment later. "At least the roof doesn't leak, am I right?"

"It's only bad when there's a real downpour, but otherwise it's livable."

"You're kidding, right?" he gave his sister a look as if begging her to say otherwise, but she shook her head glumly before suddenly looking angry.

"I'm a first-year high school student working a part-time job. It's just you and me! We don't have any other family, so it's not like we're getting any financial support from anyone else."

Her brother fell silent, once again reminded that any memories he had of their family were simple fabrications created by the Shogun. Even if they were real in some sense, he had no way of knowing, nor was he certain that asking Nanami was the best idea. She seemed quite sore whenever the topic came up, even in casual conversation, though his sister had made it clear that her parents had died some time ago. Takumi guessed that the fake memories she had up until recently had made her believe otherwise, though it would seem she had recovered following the encounter with her true brother, and the death of his real self.

Rimi noticed the tense atmosphere, and attempted to change the subject. "So guys, do you need any more help?"

"All you have to do is ask." Yua chimed in, cocking her head to the side with a warm smile.

"Nah, thanks but no thanks! We can do the rest of the moving ourselves, right bro?"

"Yeah, but you guys were a big help today. We'd probably still be loading the truck if you guys hadn't volunteered to help out."

"Kozue's always happy to help! It's my pleasure." the smallest member of the group added.

"Mine too." the older blonde concurred, earning a shared smile from the Nishijo siblings.

The pink-haired girl pumped her fist in the air. "Of course! We're a team, aren't we!?"

"All for one, and one for all!" Nanami agreed, doing a decent imitation of Rimi.

Takumi felt a sense of warmth watching the girls reach out to him. While he wasn't grinning like an excited child, the delusional young man appeared contented and relaxed, his panicked exterior from before having all but evaporated in the last few weeks. Seeing his friends together and happy was all he needed to feel complete, and it was a sensation he was slowly becoming used to after spending so much time alone inside that crate several rooftops away. He secretly wished that things could stay like this forever, but it saddened him, and even scared him, knowing that life was always changing.

"What's wrong, Taku?" Rimi suddenly asked, leaning in so that her face was barely an inch from his own.

"Nothing..." he answered a little too quickly, causing her to push her lips together in a cutesy manner.

She placed a hand on her forehead, turning it over and resting it on his check. "Hmmm, you don't feel like you have a fever." she stepped back placing her hands on her hips. "Enough being mysterious, already. Something's definitely bugging you."

Nanami suddenly spun her brother around, peering into his eyes at an uncomfortably close distance. "I dunno, he always had the tendency to look a little sick." she pondered, earning a humorous chuckle from the other girls.

Being placed on the spot was never something he enjoyed, and their mutual gaze was unsettling at best. Resisting the urge to slip into another delusion, he took a deep breath and caved into their demands. "I dunno... I was just thinking about the future. It would be nice if we could always be together like this."

"Don't be stupid! We're family!" his sister pretended to be angry, only to wink playfully a second later. "Whether you like it or not, we're stuck together!"

Rimi suddenly looked insulted, though her slightly pouted lips only made her appear cuter. "And don't forget, I'll always be by your side wherever and whenever you need me. It's like I told you once before, I'm not about to break a promise to my most favorite person in the world."

Yua looked slightly downtrodden as they turned to face her, though she quickly swept the negative feelings aside. "Even if I leave Shibuya once day, I'll never forget any of you guys. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, just give me a call and you can count on me."

"And the same goes for me!" Kozue added cheerfully, affectionately grabbing Taku's arm in both of hers.

The group's lone male felt a familiar heat in his face, the same bashfulness that seemed to have become part of his everyday life since Noah II the incident. Having everybody by his side almost felt like the delusion he had experienced during the final battle with Genichi Norose, though this time he knew it was real. Takumi felt his worries slip away, if only for the moment. They had shared a lot of experiences in such a short amount of time and established strong bonds of friendship that had come to define his current state of existence in ways that had repeatedly inspired him to overcome his shut-in lifestyle.

He had spent a long time avoiding the world, keen to let it slip by while he sat in the dark surfing the web. This had changed, and now he felt the desire to be a part of the very society he once found to be little more than a troublesome distraction.

"Thanks, you guys." Takumi muttered, unable to think of anything else as he drank in the cheerful faces of his compatriots.

They remained silent, but the feeling permeating the small apartment was enough of an answer for everyone, save for one. Seeing that the others were silently reveling in the moment, Rimi decided to take a chance. She took a step towards the weary boy, gently pressing her lips against his own. Takumi's shaking arms wrapping around her even more readily than they had his own sister as the couple continued, seemingly forgetting the presence of the others as they deepened the kiss. At times like this, his existence felt complete, like he had always been more than a simple delusion.

Meanwhile, Kozue peered out from between her fingers, looking like an excited child who had seen something they shouldn't have. Yua looked away with a blush as if she were trying to give them some privacy, though Nanami's gaze remained fixated on her brother, her expression one of mingled happiness with a spark of disapproval at his PDA.

Rimi ignored them as she separated herself from the flustered boy, without so much as a single sign of embarrassment. She closed her eyes and smiled, gently leaning her head to one side. "You're welcome..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Daisuke Misumi was a handsome young man, popular with the girls, bold, and outspoken; the exact opposite of his classmate, Takumi. One could scarcely imagine two more different people becoming friends, yet they had formed an unlikely bond, with Rimi having been the focal point of their first meeting. Thinking back the events leading up to their friendship were still a blur, but he couldn't deny the strange trio had an interesting group dynamic, due to their vastly different personalities. He admittedly found them both of them rather strange due to Rimi's air-headed exterior mixed with Takumi's anxious isolationist views, but it always kept things interesting.

It was most surprising when things began to change. Daisuke was still pondering the frightening events that happened the previous month, and the lack of explanation provided by the authorities. Due to the unexplained occurrences, he had barely noticed another blatantly obvious change occur, though in the past week or so it was becoming more and more noticeable the point where he could no longer ignore it. Logically such supernatural horrors would've only exacerbated Takumi's erratic behavior, yet nothing would be further from the truth. His otaku friend actually appeared calmer and more sociable and was attending class regularly.

Stranger yet, Taku had also been spending a lot of time with several of the school's prettiest girls, including his former crush, Ayase Kishimoto. While he was never able to overhear much of what they talked about, it was strange to see his antisocial friend surrounded by so many girls. Not that he wasn't happy for Takumi, though it did make him just the tiniest bit jealous. Daisuke had always prided himself in the number of girls he managed to date each year, though he had never had so many around him at once.

As these thoughts floated through his head, a beautiful woman suddenly passed by, making him nearly forget what he had been thinking about. He stopped to take in her flawless appearance, silently admiring her abundant cleavage and curves in all the right places. Her hair was long and dark, her lips gentle yet clearly defined, and her eyes a deep hazel color that made his heart skip a beat. Due to the recent heat wave, she wore tight-fitting shorts and a sleeveless top, displaying her body quite openly.

"Man, I wouldn't mind having a piece of that..." Daisuke mused to himself, his head instinctively craning to follow the older woman.

Before he could say anything else, the high school boy felt a strange compellation to approach her, despite his better judgment saying otherwise. He somehow wanted to speak to her more than anything else, a desire he would have normally suppressed, yet for some reason was unable to. The woman's back was turned towards him, but she seemed to be standing perfectly still, as if she were suddenly rooted to that one spot on the sidewalk.

As he stepped towards her, the young playboy felt a powerful longing that was familiar, yet greater than what he had ever experienced before. "Miss, I couldn't help... but... notice... ..." he felt the words die in his mouth.

She slowly turned to face him, the same strong desire in her own eyes as was in his. The stranger suddenly appeared less than a foot away, almost as if she had teleported directly to him. "Feel them..." she murmured seductively.

"I'm sorry... ... ... What was that?" he stammered, then cursing himself for sounding like a love struck middle school kid.

Without warning, she grabbed his hand with both of hers, pressing it against her ample bosom. "I want you, Daisuke Misumi."

The teenager blinked, suddenly feeling much more nervous than he ever had talking to a girl. "Um, wait! How exactly do you know my..."

He was interrupted by a long, slender finger covering, silencing him. "There's no one around. What better chance to get to know each other in that special way."

In that moment Daisuke realized that the crowded streets of Shibuya had suddenly become completely empty, almost like everyone in the city had vanished in an instant. A sense of eeriness overwhelmed him, the silence becoming even more suffocating than the feeling of this stranger's lips on his own.

Realizing she was attempting to force open his mouth, he accepted with pleasure, though could not deny a strong feeling that something was amiss. After reveling in her touch for a minute longer, he turned around only to see several more woman walking towards him, clad in even more revealing clothing. Looking down, he noticed that the woman in his arms was suddenly wearing nothing but her underwear. Realizing now just now bizarre There was no way everyone in the entire city could have simply disappeared, leaving only a handful of several sexy strangers who all wanted him.

Suddenly remembering himself, Daisuke took a nervous step away from the first girl, only to land in the arms of another. "What's going on?" he asked, casting a suddenly suspicious look at the harem. "Who are you people!?"

"We're yours..." one of them answered in a sultry tone, her tongue sliding down the nape of his neck as if she were searching for 'something else'.

Suddenly the girls began climbing on top of him, several pulling at his pants and shirt, while he struggled to escape. Normally he would've welcomed attention from girls, but the strangely heart-shaped clouds, the completely deserted shopping district, and surreal atmosphere had made it much less pleasurable. Pushing himself free, the high school boy shook his head profusely, closing his eyes with a panicked expression. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. Regardless of the pleasure, he had begun to understand how truly amiss things were.

"This has to be a dream! C'mon wake up, already!" he screamed to himself, grabbing his head in both hands. Seeing that the women had disappeared, he instead turned to the sky, which had somehow turned a rosy pink, color. "Damn it... WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he screamed.

A second later, the high school playboy found himself standing in the same place he had been only minutes before, several bystanders walking around him, some casting him strange expressions due to his immobility and random shouting. He was back in Shibuya in the late afternoon, the beautiful stranger from before having disappeared. Blinking in confusion, he cautiously began glancing around the square, taking in his surrounding as if expecting someone of something to leap from the crowds and ravage him.

"I must be going crazy." Daisuke whispered, sounding ever more nervous.

He spun around, suddenly catching sight of the woman he had been ogling when the strange delusion began, but she was now barely visible, standing in line at the train station almost a block away. Did she had something to do with what happened, or was he only imagining things? The teenager contemplated again on whether or not to approach the stranger, but this time it was more than logic that kept him from doing so. What if she cursed him?

"Damn! What's going on?" he shook his head violently, jumping as an unfamiliar hand settled on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, kid?" An older gentleman asked, looking wary of the boy's erratic behavior. "You're looking pale, like you just saw a ghost."

"I... ... um... It's nothing!" he blurted out a little too quickly before breaking into a run.

The buildings around him suddenly became a blur amidst the passing crowds. His blood ran cold as he remembered the incident that left the city in such a sorry state, openly wondering if it related to this strange phenomenon. Whatever just happened to him was not a natural occurrence, and he shuttered to think it might happen again.

* * *

Note to Readers: Since no one has done it so far, I've decided to write the first substantial Chaos;Head fanfiction on this website. Of course whether or not it continues depends on the number and quality of reviews and support.

That being said, I don't expect much in terms of readership for this story (despite desperately hoping otherwise), since this series isn't particularly well-liked compared to it's successors like Steins;Gate, and perhaps even Robotics;Notes. My opinion of Chaos;Head was better for some reason, perhaps because of the unintentional harem and Takumi being someone who enjoys anime and games.

I feel like lack of support will make this story a two-shot or a three-shot at most, but I do have some ideas that could make it last longer. It all depends on the support. If you liked something, don't be too nervous to tell me. Flattery will get you everywhere! :P I would love it if ANY of you guys would contribute ideas: plotlines, scenarios, story elements, wanted scenes, etc. Also if you'd like to see more of a particular character or relationship, I'm open to catering to a staunch supporter.

I edit my stories before publishing them, though there are bound to be some mistakes and typos still present.

Hopefully there'll be a next chapter to this story... Whether or not depends on you, the readers! :D


End file.
